


Lessons

by helens78



Category: Death Proof (2007), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, F/F, First Time, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla agrees to teach Zoe about stick fighting.  Zoe is a fast and enthusiastic learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



> As a spin-off of the "walks into a bar" crossover ficathon, I [offered to write](http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/198914.html) Zoe Bell paired with any female character from ST:XI, SGA, Terminator 2, or Castle. Ces picked Teyla!
> 
> PS: Offer is still open. :)

Teyla steps into the recreational mess hall--Rodney has jokingly dubbed it Ten-Forward, and the name has stuck--and looks around for her guest. Zoe's outside on the balcony, leaning forward against the railing and watching the ocean.

"Hello," Teyla says, leaning against the railing as well. "The view is lovely here."

"It's brilliant," Zoe says. "I could stay here forever, just about, if it weren't for the fact I'd get homesick."

"I understand." Teyla tilts her head toward Ten-Forward. "Would you like a drink before we head to the gym?"

"Oh, no, no, are you kidding? Let's get to it! I've been looking forward to this all week."

"As have I," Teyla says, and she guides Zoe out of Ten-Forward and off to the gym she's chosen for their sparring practice.

Once they're there, Zoe takes a moment to look around at the gym before stripping off her jacket and doing some stretching. She seems very flexible, easily as much as Teyla is, and Teyla is impressed by Zoe's backbend and the ease with which she kicks her legs up and over, hovering in a handstand for a moment before she plants her feet on solid ground again. By the time Zoe's standing up straight, Teyla has the bantos rods out, and Zoe purses her lips as she looks at them.

"This is _so cool_," she says, grinning ear-to-ear. Teyla can't help grinning back at her; Zoe's bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking about to burst from excitement.

"Are you always so enthusiastic about learning new skills?" Teyla asks. She hands over a pair of rods, and is charmed by the way Zoe ducks her head and gives her a sheepish little grin.

"I... well, yeah," Zoe admits. "I mean, _new things_, sure, yeah--I like to learn things, you know, and you really kick some serious arse with these. And even if I'm not liable to get into a fight--well, God willing, I won't, but--God, they'd look _amazing_ on film."

"I have always thought they were one of the more aesthetically pleasing martial arts," Teyla says, smiling. "Shall we begin?"

If Teyla thought Zoe was enthusiastic before, it's nothing compared to what she's like once they actually start training. Zoe takes instructions beautifully, commits her entire body to each move, and doesn't stop if she takes a hit; it makes her a joy to teach, and a pleasure to spar against.

When they're done, Zoe offers Teyla a towel, and Teyla blots her face and the back of her neck with it. "God! I'm gonna be sore in the morning. In all the right ways. Well, almost all." Zoe smirks for just a second, then just as quickly sobers up. "Sorry--I didn't mean it like..."

"Pity," Teyla says lightly. She meets Zoe's eyes for a moment as she tosses the towel back to her. Zoe grabs for it and misses, and now she's too busy staring wide-eyed at Teyla to bother picking it up. "If you had, I could walk you back to my quarters."

"_Hell_ yeah," Zoe says. She beams at Teyla. "Hell, yeah. Lead on."


End file.
